Integrated power packages conduct high current and require good thermal performance in a small footprint in order to be placed in small electronic devices. Many integrated power packages lack the ability to place integrated circuits (ICs) in a vertical stack with high-current transistors, such as MOSFETs because the thermal performance is degraded by such placements.
Many of the conventional integrated power packages do not have exposed metal on top of the packages, which reduces the thermal performance of the MOSFETs and the controllers. Furthermore, conventional packages use the same process step to interconnect the controller and the MOSFETs, which results in degraded electrical performance.